Typically in agricultural product support structures are used to increase yield by supporting the plant and prevent branches from kinking. A kinking branch will restrict flow of water and nutrients to fruit or vegetables growing from the plant. A weighted down branch kinks to prevent nutrients from flowing to the vegetables of fruit. Typically, a support is used to prevent ranches of a plant from kinking.
One type of support structure includes a string or wire extending vertically and parallel relative to the plant. Support clips are attached to the support structure and the plant to support the weight of the fruit or vegetables born by the plant.
Agricultural operations are labor intensive and the installation of support clips to each individual plant is time consuming and expensive. Installation of plastic clips to support structures requires workers to revisit each plant during growth to install additional clips to support the plant.
For these reasons it is desirable to provide a support clip that is easy to install in order to expedite installation. Further, many plants are disposed of after harvest. Removal of support clips from each plant before disposal is inefficient and costly. Therefore, it is desirable that a support clip be inexpensive such that disposal and repurchase of the support clip is economically feasible relative to the cost of removing the clips from a harvested plant.